psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Ignacio Mart
Ignacio Martín-Baró, S.J. (Valladolid, Castilla y Leon, Spain, November 7, 1942 – San Salvador, El Salvador, November 16, 1989) was a scholar, social psychologist, philosopher and Jesuit priest. Martín-Baró was a close friend and colleague of the scholars Ignacio Ellacuría and Segundo Montes, all of whom were murdered with Martín-Baró by the Salvadoran Army, along with three other colleagues and two employees. Martín-Baró entered the novitiate of the Society of Jesus in Orduña, Spain, on September 28, 1959. Shortly after, his superiors transferred him to the novitiate of Villagarcía and then he was sent to Central America, where he completed his second year in the novitiate of the Society of Jesus. At the end of September 1961, his superiors sent him to the Catholic University in Quito where he studied classic humanities. After this, Martín-Baró travelled to Bogotá, where he studied philosophy at the Pontificia Universidad Javeriana, run by the Jesuits. In 1964 he received his bachelor's degree in philosophy and the next year his licentiate (licenciatura) in philosophy and literature. In 1966 he returned to El Salvador, where he got a job in the Externado San José where he was a teacher and academic coordinator until 1967, when he started teaching at the Universidad Centroamericana "José Simeón Cañas" (UCA). He travelled abroad again in 1967 to study theology in Frankfurt and Louvain. Later he returned to San Salvador to continue his studies in theology. In 1970 he obtained his bachelor's in theology at Eegenhoven in Belgium. Once he completed his studies in theology, he started studies in psychology at UCA where he was also lecturer. In 1975 he completed his licentiate in psychology. He was a Dean of Students between 1972 and 1975 and a member of the University Board. Between 1971 and 1974 he was head of the editorial board of the academic journal Estudios Centroamericanos (ECA). In 1971 and 1972 he taught psychology in the National Nursing Academy in Santa Ana, El Salvador. In 1977 he earned a master's degree in social sciences in the University of Chicago and two years later, in 1979, a Ph.D. in social and organisational psychology in the same institution. In his master's thesis, he wrote about social attitudes and group conflict in El Salvador. In his doctoral dissertation he wrote on population density of the lowest social classes in El Salvador. When he completed his studies he moved back to San Salvador and returned to work at the UCA where he lectured in psychology. After 1981 he was Academic Vice-Rector and member of the Board of Directors. In 1989, the academic vice-rector's office was divided in two and Martín-Baró became director of post-graduate]] studies and research. In 1982 he became the head of the psychology department. In 1986 he founded and directed the University Institute of Public Opinion, IUDOP. He was also a member of the Editorial Board of UCA Editores and Estudios Centroamericanos (ECA), the Journal of Salvadoran Psychology and the Costa Rican magazine Polémica. He was a visiting professor at the Central University of Venezuela, the Universidad del Zulia in Maracaibo, the University of Puerto Rico, Pontificia Universidad Javeriana in Bogotá, Universidad Complutense in Madrid and Universidad de Costa Rica in San José, Costa Rica. Martín-Baró was a member of the American Psychological Association and the Salvadoran Psychological Association. He was the vice-president of the Mesoamerican division of the Interamerican Psychological Society. Martín-Baró published eleven books and a long list of cultural and scientific articles, in various Latin American and North American academic journals and magazines. Ignacio Martín-Baró's Social Psychology Martín Baró insisted that psychology should be developed in relation to the social and historical conditions and aspirations of the people it addressed. He believed that students of psychology should learn to analyse human behaviour in the particular contexts where it happened. In his writings and lectures he rejected the comfortable yet false idea of impartial psychology. Instead he conceived a psychology that was critically committed with the projects for alternative societies that existed in Latin America. For him, the psychical situation of individuals could be an abnormal reaction to normal circumstances, as well as normal reactions to abnormal conditions. For Martín-Baró, the beginning to the solution of people's mental health problems in societies characterised by oppression, where "normal abnormality" prevails, is the transformation of society to transcend the historical reality of oppression. Psychologists cannot ignore the influence that difficult contexts have on mental health. Martín-Baró had a recognised ability to integrate diverse theories and to question established beliefs. He was convinced about the "de-ideologising" potential of social psychology, and therefore he questioned the theoretical models of mainstream psychology. He considered these models inadequate to confront the situations of structural and direct violence that prevailed in El Salvador. He had a sharp mind, able to relate apparently contradicting concepts. His work has inspired the development of liberation psychology in Latin America and community psychology throughout the world. In 1986 in an effort to impulse social psychology and to contribute to de-ideologise reality in the politically polarised El Salvador, he undertook with enthusiasm the foundation of the Institute of Public Opinion, (IUDOP) in El Salvador, and started working with analysing Salvadoran public opinion about important processes and problems. In 1988, this project was extended to Central America, when he and some North American colleagues established the Central American Programme of Public Opinion. The political implications of Martín-Baró's commitment to his ideas met strong opposition from the conservative political forces in El Salvador. This opposition led to Martín-Baró’s murder by the Salvadoran army in 1989 at his residence in UCA along with five other fellow Jesuit priests and two employees (among them Ignacio Ellacuria and Segundo Montes). Their murder marked a turning point in the Salvadoran civil war. On the one hand it increased international pressures on the Salvadoran government to sign peace agreements with the guerrilla organisation FMLN. On the other, it helped make Martín-Baró's work (up until then only known in the Spanish-speaking world and limited circles in the United States) get to be known worldwide. In one of Martín-Baró's last writings he described how his murder would be handled by mass media to control public opinion in El Salvador. He wrote, "above all, the authorities try to create an official version of facts, an "official history", which ignores, distorts, falsifies and invents crucial aspects of reality. This official history is imposed to the public through an intense and aggressive propagandistic effort, which is supported through the weight of the highest official ranks... When facts that contradict the official history filter to public opinion, authorities raise a sanitary chord around them; these facts are then relegated to oblivion. The public expression of reality, and above all, the exposure of the official history... are considered subversive activities. But they are not. They only subvert the established order of falsehood. We come then to the paradox that those that dare to talk about reality or to denounce abuse, become at least culprits of justice". Quotes on Martín-Baró "...a mind that was probing and humane, wide-ranging in interests and passionate in concerns, and dedicated with a rare combination of intelligence and heroism to the challenge his work sets forth to construct a new person in a new society". Noam Chomsky, MIT "...the major dimensions along which Martín-Baró's work developed: political psychology, war and trauma, and "de-ideologizing" reality... his contributions to social psychology as well as his intense involvement in the social reality of his adoptive country, El Salvador... is required reading for psychologists seeking a more critical psychology--one that takes responsibility for its social position and privilege, and challenges the status quo. It is an equally important resource for those who seek ideas and examples for developing "indigenous psychology" from the base of marginalized people's lives, in coalition with them". M. Brinton Lykes, World Psychology See also *Liberation psychology Complete Bibliography (Mostly in Spanish) ' 1966 ' - La muerte como problema filosófico (a). ECA 21, 212, 7-12. - Miguel A. Sholojov, Premio Nobel de Literatura (b). ECA 21, 212, 15-16. - Un extraño remedio para la homosexualidad: su legalización ©. ECA 21, 213, 54. - Pablo Antonio Cuadra, tierra y luz nicaragüense (d). ECA 21, 215, 93-95. - La forja de rebeldes (e). ECA 21, 221, 287-88. ' 1967 ' - La figura del año (a). ECA 22,224, 369-70. - Rubén Darío, entrevisto (b). ECA 22, 226, 444-45. - ¿Quién le teme a James Bond? ©. ECA 22, 227, 511-12. ' 1968 ' - El pulso del tiempo; guerrilleros y hippies, blow up (a). ECA 23, 234. 25-26. - El complejo de macho o el "machismo" (b). ECA 23, 235, 38-42. Rpt. 1970, ECA 25, 267, 677-683. - Propaganda: deseducación social ©. ECA 23, 243, 367-373. ' 1970 ' - Psicología de la caricia. ECA, 25, 264, 496-498. ' 1971 ' - Problemas actuales en psicopedagogía escolar. ECA 26, 273, 401-413. ' 1972 ' - Una nueva pedagogía para una universidad nueva (a). ECA 27, 281-282, 129-145. - Del alcohol a la marihuana (b). ECA 27, 283, 225-242. - Peluqueros institucionales ©. ECA 27, 283, 297-301. - Munich 72: el ocaso de una mitología (d). ECA 27, 288-289, 697-701. - Presupuestos psicosociales de una caracteriología para nuestros países (e). ECA 27, 290, 763-786. En A. Blanco (Ed.), Psicología de la Liberación. Madrid: Editorial Trotta, 1998, bajo el título "Presupuestos psico-sociales del carácter", Capítulo I, pp. 39-71. - Del futuro, la técnica y el planeta de los simios (f). ECA 27, 290, 795-799. - Hacia una docencia liberadora (g). Universidades (México), 50, 9-26. - Psicodiagnóstico de América Latina (h). San Salvador: UCA editores. - La desatención social del poder opresor (i). En 1972 (h) pp. 121-140. Rpt. 1976, pp. 98-109. ' 1973 ' - Algunas repercusiones psico-sociales de la densidad demográfica en El Salvador (a). ECA 28, 293-294, 123-132. Rpt. 1977(a), pp. 429-442. - Antipsiquiatría y psicoanálisis (b). ECA 28, 293-94, 203-206. - Cartas al presidente: reflexiones psicosociales sobre un caso del personalismo político en El Salvador ©. ECA, 28, 296, 345-57. - Psicología del campesino salvadoreño ©. ECA 28, 297-298, 476-495. ' 1974 ' - ¿Quién es pueblo?: reflexiones para una definición del concepto de pueblo (a). ECA 29, 303-4, 11-20. Traducción al inglés en A. Aron y S. Corne (Eds.), Writings for a Liberation Psychology. Ignacio Martín-Baró. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 1996, Capítulo 10, pp. 173-185. - Elementos de conscientización socio-política en los curricula de las universidades ©. ECA 29, 313-314, 765-783. EN A. Blanco (Ed.), Psicología de la Liberación. Madrid: Editorial Trotta, 1998, bajo el título "Concientización y currículos universitarios", Capítulo II, pp. 131-159. Traducción al inglés en J. Hasset y H. Lacey (Eds.), Toward a Society that Serves its People: The Intellectual Contributions of El Salvador's Murdered Jesuits. Washington, DC: Georgetown University Press, 1991, pp. 138-140. - De la evasión a la invasión (b). ABRA (El Salvador), 0, 19-24. ' 1975 ' - Culpabilidad religiosa en un barrio popular (a). Tesina de licenciatura en Psicología. UCA de El Salvador (inédito). - Cinco tesis sobre la paternidad aplicadas a El Salvador (b). ECA 30, 319-320, 265-282. - El estudiantado y la estructura universitaria ©. ECA 30, 324-25, 638-51. - El valor psicológico de la represión política mediante la violencia (d). ECA 30, 326, 742-752. Rpt. 1976(a), pp. 310-327. Traducción al inglés en A. Aron y S. Corne (Eds.), Writings for a Liberation Psychology. Ignacio Martín-Baró. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 1996, Capítulo 9, pp. 149-172. - Elementos de conscientización en los curricula universitarios (e). Guatemala: FUPAC. ' 1976 ' - Problemas de psicología social en América Latina (compilación de textos). San Salvador: UCA editores. ' 1977 ' - Psicología, ciencia y conciencia (compilación de textos) (a). San Salvador: UCA editores. - Del cociente intellectual al cociente racial (b). ECA 32, 345, 485-494. - Social Attitudes and Group Conflict in El Salvador (a). Tesina de Master en Ciencias Sociales. Universidad de Chicago (inédito). ' 1978 ' - Vivienda mínima: obra máxima (a). ECA 33, 359, 732-33. - Ley y orden en la vida del mesón (Con M. Herrera) (b). ECA 33, 360, 803-828. ' 1979 ' - Cien años de psicología (a). ECA 34, 368, 432-433. - Household Density and Crowding in Lower-Class Salvadorans (b). Tesis doctoral. Universidad de Chicago (inédito). - Haciendo la universidad (compilación de textos) ©. Guatemala: FUPAC. ' 1980 ' - Monseñor: una voz para un pueblo pisoteado (a). En J. Sobrino, I. Martín-Baró y R. Cardenal (eds.), La voz de los sin voz: la palabra viva de Monseñor Oscar Arnulfo Romero. San Salvador: UCA editores, pp. 13-34. Rpt. 1990, Christus, 55, 632, 28-38. - Fantasmas sobre un gobierno popular en El Salvador (b). ECA 35, 377-378, 277-290. - Ocupación juvenil: reflexiones psicosociales de un rehén por 24 horas ©. ECA 35, 379, 463-474. - Desde Cuba y sin amor (d). ECA 35, 379, 485-486. - La imagen de la mujer en El Salvador (e). ECA 35, 380, 557-568. - A la muerte de Piaget (f). ECA 35, 383, 869-871. - El psicólogo en el proceso revolucionario (g). San Salvador (inédito). - Genocidio en El Salvador (h). San Salvador (inédito). - Household density and crowding in lower-class Salvadorans (i). Dissertation Abstracts International 40, 10-B, 5077-5078. ' 1981 ' - La guerra civil en El Salvador (a). ECA 36, 387-388, 17-32. - El liderazgo del Monseñor Romero: un análisis psicosocial (b). ECA 36, 389, 152-172. - Actitudes en El Salvador ante una solución política a la guerra civil ©. ECA 36, 390-91, 325-348. - Aspiraciones del pequeño burgués salvadoreño (e). ECA 36, 394, 773-788. - Las raíces psicosociales de la guerra en El Salvador (a). San Salvador (inédito). ' 1982 ' - Una juventud sin liderazgo político (a). Boletín de Psicología de El Salvador 1, 5, 8-10 - El llamado de la extrema derecha (b). ECA 37, 403-404, 453-466. Traducción al inglés en J. Hasset y H. Lacey (Eds.), Toward a Society that Serves its People: The Intellectual Contributions of El Salvador's Murdered Jesuits. Washington, DC: Georgetown University Press, 1991, pp. 293-305. - Un psicólogo social ante la guerra civil en El Salvador (a). Revista de la asociación latinoamericana de Psicología social, 2, 91-111. -¿Escuela o prisión? La organización social de un centro de orientación en El Salvador (Con V. Iraheta y A. Lemus de Vides) ©. ECA 37, 401, 179-92. ' 1983 ' - Acción e ideología: psicología social desde Centroamérica (a). San Salvador: UCA editores. - Los rasgos femeninos según la cultura dominante en El Salvador (b). Boletín de Psicología de El Salvador 2, 8, 3-7. - Polarización social en El Salvador ©. ECA 38, 412, 129-142. - Los sectores medios ante el plan Reagan: una perspectiva sombría (d). ECA 38, 415-416 517-522. - Estacazo imperial: abuso y mentira en Granada (e). ECA 39, 421-22, 1018-21. ' 1984 ' - La necesidad de votar: actitudes del pueblo salvadoreño ante el proceso electoral de 1984 (Con V. A. Orellana) (a). ECA 39, 426-427, 253-264. - El último discurso de Alvaro Magaña (b). ECA 39, 428, 425-427. - Guerra y salud mental ©. ECA 39, 429-30, 503-514. Rpt. 1990a, pp. 71-88; 1990©, pp. 23-40; Traducción al inglés en A. Aron y S. Corne (Eds.), Writings for a Liberation Psychology. Ignacio Martín-Baró. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 1996, Capítulo 6, pp. 108-121. - El terrorismo del estado norteamericano (d). ECA 39, 433, 813-816. - La sumisión a la autoridad como valor social en El Salvador (e). Boletín de Psicología de El Salvador 3, 11, 19-26. - Psicología social V: Sistema y poder (f). San Salvador: UCA Editores. - Informes sobre la población de solicitantes al proyecto "Popotlán" de la FUNDASAL (Con C. King) (g). San Salvador: UCA (inédito). ' 1985 ' - La desideologización como aporte de la psicología social al desarrollo de la democracia en Latinoamérica (a). Boletín de la Asociación Venezolana de Psicología Social (AVEPSO) 8, 3, 3-9. En A. Blanco (Ed.), Psicología de la Liberación. Madrid: Editorial Trotta, 1998, bajo el título "El papel desenmascarador del psicólogo", Capítulo II, pp. 177-186. - Valores del universitario salvadoreño de primer ingreso (b). Boletín de Psicología de El Salvador 4, 15, 5-12. - De la conciencia religiosa a la conciencia política ©. Boletín de Psicología de El Salvador, 4, 16, 72-82. - El papel del psicólogo en el contexto centroamericano (d). Boletín de Psicología de El Salvador 4, 17, 99-112. Rpt. 1990(a), pp. 53-70. En A. Blanco (Ed.), Psicología de la Liberación. Madrid: Editorial Trotta, 1998, bajo el título "El papel desenmascarador del psicólogo", Capítulo II, pp. 161-177. Traducción al inglés en A. Aron y S. Corne (Eds.), Writings for a Liberation Psychology. Ignacio Martín-Baró. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 1996, Capítulo 2, pp. 33-46. - La encuesta de opinión pública como instrumento desideologizador (e). Cuadernos de Psicología (Universidad del Valle, Cali) 7, 1-2, 93-108. Rpt. 1990(a), pp. 9-22; En A. Blanco (Ed.), Psicología de la Liberación. Madrid: Editorial Trotta, 1998, bajo el título "El papel desenmascarador del psicólogo", Capítulo II, pp. 186-199. Traducción al inglés en A. Aron y S. Corne (Eds.), Writings for a Liberation Psychology. Ignacio Martín-Baró. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 1996, Capítulo 11, pp. 186-197. - El trabajador social salvadoreño: situación y actitudes (f). ECA 40, 438, 229-240. - La oferta política de Duarte (g). ECA 40, 439-440. 345-356. - El hacinamiento residencial: ideologización y verdad de un problema real (h). Revista de Psicología social (México) 1, 31-50. Rpt. 1990 (b). - "Los niños desplazados en El Salvador: Problemas y tratamiento (i). Trabajo presentado en el Taller de intercambio de experiencias sobre el rtabajo psicosocial y psicoterapéutico con los niños y la población desplazada, patrocinado por Rädda Barnen, México, Feb. 18-22. - Conflicto social e ideología científica: De Chile a El Salvador (j). Trabajo presentado en el Vigésimo Congreso Interamericano de Psicología, Caracas. Rpt. 1992(b), pp. 317-338. - Psicología latinoamericana (k). Editorial. Boletín de Psicología de El Salvador, 4,21,39-41. - Iglesia y revolución en El Salvador (l). Conferencia pronunciada en la Midwest Association for Latin American Studies en la Universidad de Columbia, septiembre, 20. Publicado en 1989(n) y en A. Blanco (Ed.), Psicología de la Liberación. Madrid: Editorial Trotta, 1998, Capítulo III, pp. 203-225. ' 1986 ' - La ideología familiar en El Salvador (a). ECA 41, 450, 291-304. - El pueblo salvadoreño ante el diálogo (b). ECA 41, 454-455, 755-768. - Socialización política: dos temas críticos ©. Boletín de Psicología de El Salvador, 19, 5-20. Traducción al inglés en A. Aron y S. Corne (Eds.), Writings for a Liberation Psychology. Ignacio Martín-Baró. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 1996, Capítulo 4, pp. 68-83. - Hacia una psicología de la liberación (d). Boletín de Psicología de El Salvador, 5, 22, 219-231. En A. Blanco (Ed.), Psicología de la Liberación. Madrid: Editorial Trotta, 1998, Capítulo IV, pp. 283-302. - La ideología de los sectores medios salvadoreños (e). Revista Mexicana de Psicología, 3, 1, 59-65. ' 1987 ' - Así piensan los salvadoreños urbanos (1986-1987) (a). San Salvador: UCA editores. - Del opio religioso a la fe libertadora (b). En M. Montero (ed.), Psicología política latinoamericana. Caracas: Panapo, 1987; En A. Blanco (Ed.), Psicología de la Liberación. Madrid: Editorial Trotta, 1998, Capítulo III, pp. 245-280. Traducción al inglés en J. Hasset y H. Lacey (Eds.), Toward a Society that Serves its People: The Intellectual Contributions of El Salvador's Murdered Jesuits. Washington, DC: Georgetown University Press, 1991, pp. 347-370. - El latino indolente: carácter ideológico del fatalismo latinoamericano ©. En M. Montero (Ed.), Psicología política latinoamericana. Caracas: Panapo, 1987; A. Blanco (Ed.), Psicología de la Liberación. Madrid: Editorial Trotta, 1998, bajo el título "El Latino indolente", Capítulo I, pp. 73-101. Traducción al inglés en A. Aron y S. Corne (Eds.), Writings for a Liberation Psychology. Ignacio Martín-Baró. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 1996, Capítulo 12, pp. 198-220. - Votar en El Salvador: psicología social del desorden político (d). Boletín de la Asociación Venezolana de Psicología Social (AVEPSO), 10, 2, 28-36. - ¿Es machista el salvadoreño? (e). Boletín de Psicología de El Salvador, 6, 24, 101-122. - El reto popular a la psicología social en América Latina (f). Boletín de Psicología de El Salvador 6, 26, 251-270. En A. Blanco (Ed.), Psicología de la Liberación. Madrid: Editorial Trotta, 1998, bajo el título "La liberación como horizonte de la psicología", Capítulo IV, pp. 303-321. Conferencia pronunciada en el XXI Congreso Interamericano de Psicología celebrado en La Habana. - Psicología social desde Centroamérica: Retos y perspectivas (g). Entrevista. Revista Costarricense de Psicología, 5, 71-76. - Procesos psíquicos y poder (h). Manuscrito. En M. Montero (Ed.), Psicología de la acción política.Barcelona: Paidós, 1995. Traducción al inglés en A. Aron y S. Corne (Eds.), Writings for a Liberation Psychology. Ignacio Martín-Baró. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 1996, Capítulo 3, pp. 47-67. ' 1988 ' - From Dirty War to Psychological War: The case of El Salvador (a). En A. Aron (ed.), Flight, Exile an Return: Mental Health and the Refugee. San Francisco: CHRICA. Rpt. 1990(a), pp. 109-122; 1990©, pp. 159-173. Rpt. en J. Hasset y H. Lacey (Eds.), Toward a Society that Serves its People: The Intellectual Contributions of El Salvador's Murdered Jesuits. Washington, DC: Georgetown University Press, 1991, pp. 306-316. - La violencia política y la guerra como causas del trauma psicosocial en El Salvador (b). Revista de Psicología de El Salvador, 7, 28, 123-141. Rpt. Revista Costarricense de Psicología 12, 13, 21-34; 1990(a), pp. 89-107; 1990©, pp. 65-84; Traducciones al inglés en: Internatioinal Journal of Mental Health, 18, 1, (1989), pp. 3-20; Journal of La Raza Studies Francisco State University 2, 1, (1990), pp. 5-13; Manchester Guardian Weekly (Enero 14, 1990), 23-35; En J. Sobrino y otros (Eds.), Companions of Jesus (Mariknoll: Orbis, 1990) pp. 79-97. - La mujer salvadoreña y los medios de comunicación masiva ©. Revista de Psicología de El Salvador 7, 29, 253-266. - La violencia en Centroamérica: una visión psicosocial (d). Revista de Psicología de El Salvador 7, 28, 123-41. Rpt. 1990©, pp. 123-146; Traducción al inglés en J. Hasset y H. Lacey (Eds.), Toward a Society that Serves its People: The Intellectual Contributions of El Salvador's Murdered Jesuits. Washington, DC: Georgetown University Press, 1991, pp. 333-346. - El Salvador 1987 (e). ECA 43, 471-472, 21-45. - Opinión preelectoral y sentido del voto en El Salvador (f). ECA 43, 473-474, 213-223. - Consecuencias psicológicas del terrorismo político (e). San Salvador (inédito). - Los grupos con historia: un modelo psicosocial (h). Boletín de la Asociación Venezolana de Psicología Social (AVEPSO), 11, 1, 3-18. Rpt. 1992. - Guerra y trauma psicosocial del niño salvadoreño (i). Trabajo presentado en conferencia de ACISAM, septiembre 12. Rpt. 1990©, pp. 233-249; Traducción al inglés en A. Aron y S. Corne (Eds.), Writings for a Liberation Psychology. Ignacio Martín-Baró. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 1996, Capítulo 7, pp. 122-135. ' 1989 ' - La opinión pública salvadoreña (1987-1988) (a). San Salvador: UCA editores. - La opinión pública salvadoreña ante los primeros cien días del gobierno de Cristiani (b). ECA 44, 490-491, 715-726. - Psicología política del trabajo en América Latina ©. Revista de Psicología de El Salvador 8, 31, 5-25. Traducción al inglés en A. Aron y S. Corne (Eds.), Writings for a Liberation Psychology. Ignacio Martín-Baró. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 1996, Capítulo 5, pp. 84-102. - Los medios de comunicación masiva y la opinión pública en El Salvador de 1979 a 1989 (d). ECA 44, 493-494, 1081-1093. - Review of F.J. Hinkelammert ("La fe de Abraham y el edipo occidental") (e). Revista Latinoamericana de Teología 6, 17, 241-43. - Sistema, grupo y poder: psicología social desde Centroamérica II (f) San Salvador: UCA editores. - Asking Questions in El Salvador: As Gangerous as Expressing Them (g). Entrevista. M. Brinton Lykes, Links 6, 2, 10. - Encuestas pre-electorales en El Salvador (h). ECA 44, 485, 229-232. - Introducción (i). En E. Lira (ed.), Todo es del dolor con que se mira. Santiago de Chile: ILAS. Traducción al inglés en: Commowealth (Marzo 23, 1990) y J. Hasset y H. Lacey (Eds.), Toward a Society that Serves its People: The Intellectual Contributions of El Salvador's Murdered Jesuits. Washington, DC: Georgetown University Press, 1991, pp. 138-140. - La institucionalización de la guerra (j). Revista de Psicología de El Salvador 8, 33, 223-45. - The Psychologic Consequences of Political Terrorism (k). Video y transcripción del trabajo presentado en el simposium realizado por el Committee for Health Rights in Central America (CHICRA), Berkley, CA, enero 17. - Retos y perspectivas de la psicología latinoamericana (l). En G. Pacheco y B. Jiménez (Eds.), Ignacio Martín-Baró (1942-1989). Psicología de la liberación para América latina. Guadalajara: ITESO, pp. 51-79 y en A. Blanco (Ed.), Psicología de la Liberación. Madrid: Editorial Trotta, 1998, bajo el título "La liberación como horizonte de la psicología", Capítulo IV, pp. 321-341. Conferencia pronunciada en la Universidad de Guadalajara, Mayo 24. - Sólo Dios salva. Sentido político de la conversión religiosa (m). Revista chilena de Psicología 10, 1, 13-20. - Iglesia y revolución en El Salvador (n). Boletín de la Asociación Venezolana de Psicología Social (AVEPSO), 12, 27-39. ' 1990 ' - La encuesta de opinión pública como instrumento desideologizador (a). Revista de Psicología de El Salvador 9, 35, pp. 9-22. - El hacinamiento residencial: ideologización y verdad de un problema real (b). Revista de Psicología de El Salvador 9, 35, pp. 23-51. - La violencia en Centroamérica: una visión psicosocial ©. Revista de Psicología de El Salvador 35, pp. 123-146 - ¿Trabajador alegre o trabajador explotado? La identidad nacional del salvadoreño (d). Revista de Psicología de El Salvador 9, 35, 147-172. En A. Blanco (Ed.), Psicología de la Liberación. Madrid: Editorial Trotta, 1998, bajo el título "El Latino explotado", Capítulo I, pp. 103-128. - Religion as an Instrument of Psychological Warfare (e). Journal of Social Issues 46, 93-107. Traducción al español en A. Blanco (Ed.), Psicología de la Liberación. Madrid: Editorial Trotta, 1998, bajo el título "Religión y guerra psicológica ", Capítulo III, pp. 227-244. - Psicología social de la guerra: trauma y terapia (compilación de textos)(f). San Salvador: UCA editores. - Guerra y trauma psicosocial del niño salvadoreño (g). En I. Martín-Baró (ed.), Psicología social de la guerra: trauma y terapia. San Salvador: UCA editores. - La familia, puerta y cárcel para la mujer salvadoreña (h). Revista de Psicología de El Salvador 9, 37, pp. 265-277. - Entrevista con Ignacio Martín-Baró (i). En E. Cabrera, Revista de Psicología de El Salvador 9, 37, pp. 299-308. - Reparations: Attention Must be Paid (j). Commonweal, 23 de Marzo. - Psicología social de la liberación para América Latina. Ignacio Martín-Baró (1942-1989) (k). Gerardo Pacheco y Bernardo Jiménez (comps.). Guadalajara: ITESO/Universidad de Guadalajara. ' 1992 ' - Los grupos con historia: un modelo psicosocial (a). Revista de Psicología de El Salvador, 43, 1992, pp. 7-29. - Conflicto social e ideología científica: De Chile a El Salvador (b). Revista de Psicología de El Salvador, 46, 1992, pp. 317-338. ' 1993 ' - Prólogo en EmperatrizArreaza Camero, La iglesia--institución de dominación o liberación? Caso Venezuela: ensayo exploratorio hacia una teoría crítica del control social. Maracaibo: La Universidad del Zulia, Instituto de Criminología, Consejo de Desarrollo Científico y Humanístico. ' 1994 ' - El método de la Psicología política (a). San Salvador (inédito). - Writings for a Liberation Psychology. Ignacio Martín-Baró (b). Edited by Adrianne Aron and Shawn Corne. Cambribge, MA: Harvard University Press. ' 1995 ' - Procesos psíquicos y poder. En M. Montero (ed.), Psicología de la acción política.Barcelona: Paidós. ' 1998 ' - Imágenes sociales en El Salvador (a). Revista de Psicología General y Aplicada, Vol. 51, No.3-4. - Psicología de la liberación (b). Edición e introducción de Amalio Blanco. Epílogo de Noam Chomsky. Madrid: Editorial Trotta. *Compilation based in Luis de la Corte (1999), Adrianne Aron y Shawn Corne (1996), Amalio Blanco (1998), G. Pacheco and B. Jiménez (1990). Source Psychology Department, UCA. http://di.uca.edu.sv/deptos/psicolog/ External Sources on Martín-Baró *Martín-Baró en Portalpsicologia.org *http://www-tech.mit.edu/V105/N20/baro.20n.html *http://library.spc.edu/mark/elsalv.html *http://di.uca.edu.sv/deptos/psicolog/nacho.htm *http://www.uca.edu.sv/martires/new/baro/fbaro.htm *http://www.martinbarofund.org/ *http://www.rtfcam.org/martyrs/UCA/martin-baro.htm *http://www.creighton.edu/CollaborativeMinistry/bibliography.html *http://homepages.poptel.org.uk/mark.burton/PSLarticle.pdf *http://psicologiasocial.xoc.uam.mx/textos/arctex/PsicSocBaro-Delahanty.html Martín-Baró, Ignacio Category:Latin American psychology de:Ignacio Martín-Baró es:Ignacio Martín-Baró eo:Ignacio Martín-Baró no:Ignacio Martín-Baró